I Remember
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Hibari Kyouya mengingat semua hal yang ia lakukan bersama Dino Cavallone, lelaki yang ia cintai. Chara Death, OOC, TYPO! DON'T LIKE, DON'Y READ! RnR please?


**I Remember**

**Wahahaha, bikin fic lagi.. ckckck.. belakangan aku punya banyak waktu luang buat bikin fic rupanya… oh, iya, ada yang tau lagunya Mocca yang I Remember? Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya itu. =D Intinya sih sama kaya lagunya, inget-inget apa-apa aja yang dilakuin sama orang yang kita sayangin gituh…**

**Langsung aja ya?**

**Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, I Remember belongs to Mocca, fic I Remember belongs to me..**

**Warning : OOC! TYPO! CHARA DEATH! Dan kegajhean lain yang males aku sebutin.. =_=a**

* * *

Hujan.

Seolah langit pun menangisimu yang sekarang sedang bersedih.

Seolah awan gelap melambangkan kehampaan pada hatimu.

Seolah matahari menyingkir darimu.

Seolah badai datang menerpa hatimu yang rapuh.

Seolah petir pun ikut bergemuruh dalam relung jiwamu.

Seolah hanya kabut kesengsaraan yang memelukmu.

Kau bersedih. Kau merana. Kau bagai ruang hampa.

Kau berdiri seorang diri di depan sebuah nisan basah dan dingin. Pahatan nama diatasnya adalah nama orang yang paling ingin lindungi, paling kau suka, paling ingin kau rengkuh dalam dekapanmu, nama orang yang paling kau cintai.

Kau bersedih karena ia telah pergi dari sisimu. Kau merana karena ia meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Kau bagai ruang hampa tanpa adanya dia di sampingmu.

Tanganmu yang sedingin es akibat pengaruh hujan terjulur ke depan, menyentuh nisan tersebut, dan dari bibirmu, keluar sebuah nama.

"Dino.."

* * *

Kau mengingat segala hal tentangnya. Bagaimana suaranya, sorot matanya, gesture tubuhnya, gaya pakaiannya, gaya rambutnya, perangainya, sifat cerobohnya, semua yang ada padanya dapat kau ingat dengan jelas. Bagai melihat film yang terus menerus diputar.

Tapi diantara semua itu, yang paling berkesan dalam ingatanmu adalah senyumnya.

****0000****

"_Kenapa kau melihatku sambil memasang senyum lebar dan tampang bodoh begitu, Haneuma?"__Tanya Hibari Kyouya yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu._

"_Huwah, jahatnya Kyouya..," walaupun berkata seperti itu, 'Haneuma' atau Dino Cavallone hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan kekehan dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya._

"_Jawab aku jika aku bertanya padamu," kata –perintah- Hibari sambil mengacungkan satu tonfanya._

"_Ahahaha, iya iya.. Karena jika melihat Kyouya, aku merasa semua bebanku hilang tak berbekas sama sekali. Bagiku, Kyouya memberiku sesuatu yang tak bisa diberkan orang lain selain Kyouya sendiri." Jawab Dino. Senyumnya mengembang._

"…_apa itu?"_

"_Cinta."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Karena Kyouya memberiku sebuah perasaan baru bernama 'cinta', karena itulah aku sangat senang sampai-sampai selalu ingin tersenyum bila Kyouya ada di dekatku." Tutur Dino jujur, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya, sampai kapan pun."_

****0000****

Kau suka senyumnya karena kau yang memberinya alasan untuk tersenyum. Kau suka senyumnya karena senang mendengar pengakuannya. Kau suka senyumnya karena senyum itu ditujukan hanya padamu, kau suka senyumnya karena dia mencintaimu dan kau pun mencintainya.

Itulah alasan mengapa senyumnya begitu jelas tergambar dalam ingatanmu.

Namun sekarang, senyumannya lenyap bersamanya dan kau tak akan pernah melihat senyum itu kembali.

* * *

Kau mengingat semua hal tentangnya. Semua ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya. Ekspresi senang, sedih, marah, cemburu, menangis, kecewa. Tapi diantara semua itu, ekspresi yang paling kau sukai darinya adalah ekspresi saat ia tidur. Begitu tenang dan manis.

****0000****

_Hibari berjalan melalui koridor kelas 3 Namimori-chuu. Sepertinya ia telah selesai membereskan beberapa _herbivore _yang mengganggu Namimori milik_nya_. Itu semua pasti dapat langsung diketahui jika kau melihat dual tonfanya yang sudah kusam dengan diberi 'pemanis' berupa bercak-bercak darah._

_Semua orang menyingkir dari jalan Sang _Carnivore_, Penguasa Namimori. Hibari terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapn ngeri yang dipancarkan oleh siswa-siswi disitu menuju ruang kerjanya._

_Sesampainya di depan ruangannya, dia menarik pintu geser dan mendapati pemandangan yang berbeda. Ruangan kerja yang biasanya sunyi dan tenang serta hanya ada dirinya didalam sana, sekarang ketenangan dan kesunyian itu digantikan dengan suara dengkuran serta hembusan nafas dari sosok Dino Cavallone yang tidur di di sofa favorit Hibari._

"…_Si Haneuma ini…tidur mendengkur, eh?" Tanya Hibari pada dirinya sendiri. Hibari mendekat kearah tempat Dino tidur, melihatnya dengan tatapan heran._

_Tubuhnya membungkuk, tangannya meraih wajah tidur Dino, menelusurinya serta merapikan anak-anak rambut yang terjuntai lepas diwajahnya._

"_Manis..," kata Hibari sambil tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih, Kyouya." Iris kecoklatannya terbuka. Bertemu dengan mata raven milik Hibari._

"…_Kau pura-pura tidur, Haneuma?" aura Hibari menjadi gelap, wajahnya tertekuk masam._

"_Ahaha, tidak kok. Tadi aku memang tertidur.. Niatnya aku ingin menunggumu, tapi sepertinya aku ketiduran, ya?"_

"_Terserah." Hibari bangun dan ingin segera beranjak dari situ sebelum tangan Dino yang besar menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkan Hibari diatasnya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Temani aku tidur… ya?" pinta Dino sambil memeluk Hibari. Hibari tidak menolaknya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sang Don Cavallone dan ikut terlelap bersama pria yang ia cintai._

****0000****

Kau suka saat ia tertidur karena wajahnya yang amat manis di matamu. Kau suka saat ia tidur karena kau bisa terus melihatnya. Kau suka saat ia tertidur karena kau juga akan ikut tertidur menemaninya. Kau suka saat ia tertidur karena ia tidak akan sungkan meminjamkan dada maupun bahunya untuk alas tidurmu.

Namun sekarang kau tidak suka pada sosoknya yang tertidur. Kau tidak suka saat ia tertidur karena ia tertidur untuk selamanya sekarang. Dan kau tidak suka hal itu.

**

* * *

**

Kau mengingat semua momen yang dia dan kau lakukan. Kau ingat caranya membaca buku, caranya mengikat tali sepatunya, caranya meminum kopi, kue yang paling ia suka. Kau ingat semua momen-momen indah bersamanya.

Tapi diantara semua momen tersebut, yang paling kau suka adalah saat ia berada di dekatmu dan berjanji akan terus ada bersamamu selamanya.

****0000****

_Hari ini, Dino mengajak Hibari untuk pergi ke sebuah bukit yang letaknya tidak jauh Namimori-chuu. Entah apa tujuan Sang Bucking Horse mengajak Sang Skylark kesana._

"_Hoi, memang kita mau apa sesampainya disana?" Tanya Hibari yang berjalan dibelakang Dino. Matanya ditutup kain berwarna ungu pekat._

_Dino menoleh dan untuk tersenyum kearah pujaan hatinya, "Begitu sampai disana, Kyouya pasti akan mendapat jawabannya. Nah, ayo cepat!" Dino menarik tangan Hibari dan dengan setengah berlari akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak bukit._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa disini, Haneuma.." Hibari merasa kesal._

"_Ah, itu dia! Kyouya, saat kubuka kainnya, jangan langsung melihat ya? Tutup matamu sampai aku memberi aba-aba untuk membuka matamu." Dino mulai membuka kain tersebut. Ia berdiri di belakang Hibari, "Nah, sekarang, buka matamu, Kyouya." Bisik Dino di telinga Hibari._

_Hibari menurut, ia membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan yang mengejutkan tergambar di depan iris ravennya. Hujan meteor. Sangat banyak dan indah._

"_Tadi pagi saat aku menonton berita, disitu diberitahukan bahwa hari ini akan ada hujan meteor. Kata Romario, melihat hujan meteor paling bagus dari tempat tinggi dan terbuka seperti bukit Namimori ini." Jelas Dino sambil tersenyum. Hibari diam, mengamati meteor-meteor yang terus jatuh dengan indahnya._

"_Indah.." komentarnya. Dino tersenyum lagi, ia berjalan mendekati Hibari dan kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut. Hibari membalas ciuman itu._

"_Sangat indah dan cantik. Seperti Kyouya," kata Dino setelah melepas ciumannya, "Aku akan terus bersama Kyouya sampai kapan pun."_

"_Kau berjanji, Haneuma?" Hibari bertanya._

"_Aku berjanji..," Dino memeluk Hibari dalam dekapannya._

_Itulah janji mereka. Janji antara Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya yang disaksikan oleh kebisuan malam dan hujan meteor._

****0000****

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Dino? Bukankah.. kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku sampai kapan pun? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian lagi? Sama seperti saat aku belum mengenalmu…."

Tak terasa, bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Air hujan membuat bulir-bulir tersebut tersamarkan, namun getaran yang ada di tubuh Hibari tidak dapat dielakkan.

Betapa sedihnya ia saat Dino meninggal dan pergi dari sisinya untuk selamanya. Betapa kecewanya ia saat Dino mengingkari janji yang sudah mereka buat. Betapa merananya hidupnya tanpa Dino disampingnya.

Dino yang mengajarkannya bertarung. Dino yang membuatnya tak lagi kesepian. Dino yang memberinya kehangatan baru yang disebut cinta.

Tapi sekarang Dino tak lagi ada disampingnya, tak memberinya senyuman maupun pelukan hangat. Ia telah pergi. Untuk selama-lamanya.

**

* * *

**

**~Flashback~**

"_Maaf, Kyouya-san.. Boss yang memintaku agar tidak memberi tahu kepadamu tentang penyakit yang Boss derita." Kata Romario. Wajahnya tertunduk, raut mukanya menyiratkan perasaan sedih bercampur menyesal, "Beliau ingin agar kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya.."_

_Sekarang, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Boss kesepuluh beserta para guardiannya, tak lupa Hibari, berada di kediaman Cavallone, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar Dino. Di ranjang, Dino sudah tidak bernapas. Matanya terkatup rapat, tak lagi memperlihatkan iris kecoklatannya. Senyumnya bagai ditelan kesunyian._

_Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih itu, Hibari berjalan mendekati ranjang Dino, "Bohong.. Dino.. kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku.. kenapa sekarang Romario berkata bahwa kau sudah pergi hanya karena penyakit lemah jantung? Kau bohong padaku kan? Buka matamu.. Dino.. Buka matamu.. Kumohon…" pinta Hibari sambil memegang wajah Dino yang seputih kapas itu._

_Dingin. Tak ada nafas kehidupan._

_Romario menatap sedih kedua orang itu, hatinya bagai tersayat sembilu melihat semua itu. Boss yang ia hormati kini telah tiada, kekasihnya yang amat ia sayangi pun menerima pukulan hebat._

_Tsuna pun tak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia menangis disamping Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi, sahabat terdekatnya. Mereka berdua memegang bahu Tsuna walaupun tangan mereka bergetar karena sedih. Sasagawa Ryouhei juga hanya menatap kebawah dengan tatapan tak kalah sedih, Lambo yang berada dipelukan Chrome hanya dapat mencoba untuk tidak menangis walaupun akhirnya gagal. Chrome sendiri menangis tersedu-sedu._

_Dino telah tiada. Dia sudah pergi. Meninggalkan begitu banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintai dan mencintainya. Untuk selamanya.._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Dasar bodoh… kau melanggar janjimu padaku…. Aku… amat sangat mencintaimu, Bodoh…"

Hibari menjatuhkan dirinya di depan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Dino Cavallone' itu. Menangis sepuasnya. Menangis sampai ia merasa lelah. Ia tahu bahwa menangis mebmbuang tenaganya percuma. Ia tahu bahwa menangis tidak akan dapat membuat Dino hadir kembali dalam hidupnya, memberikan senyuman sehangat cahaya mentari, tak lagi memberinya pelukan erat maupun tatapan mata yang menenangkan hati.

Tapi satu yang ia tahu pasti, sekarang sampai selamanya, cintanya pada Dino tak akan pernah pudar.

**-END-

* * *

**

**Endingnya gajhe… Kyouya OOC banget… Mistypo-nya naujubillah banyaknya… Huweee… TTATT Gomen, minna-san… kalo cerita ini banyak kekurangannya.. kripik pedas, eh, kritik pedas dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.. jika berkenan, mohon tinggalkan sebuah review untuk author amatir ini… TWT**


End file.
